


Ease That Emptiness For Me, Baby

by Momofraise



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aged up characters, Alpha Kim Hongjoong, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Park Seonghwa, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Heat Sex, M/M, Omega Park Seonghwa, Park Seonghwa - Freeform, Sex, Top Kim Hongjoong, biting kink, heat - Freeform, kim hongjoong - Freeform, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momofraise/pseuds/Momofraise
Summary: Seonghwa wants a baby? Hongjoong will give him a baby.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 25
Kudos: 403





	Ease That Emptiness For Me, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that vlive where Seonghwa said he watches videos of babies. That was adorable!   
> The boys are older in this, both 26, and have been idols for a while by this time.   
> Also, Joong has that same haircut in this as he did in the vlive. I love his eyebrows in that video, is that crazy? XD   
> This work mentions mpreg and if that makes you uncomfortable, please heed this warning.   
> Ready? Then please enjoy!

Seonghwa woke up feeling empty. 

Heat flared up through his body, coming from his lower belly and back like bursts of flame. Kicking off the blankets didn’t help; he was already sweating and thrashed around, eyes closed against the horrible emptiness he felt. 

Keening deep in his throat, he reached for his alpha, his panic increasing when he couldn’t feel him.

“Hwa, it’s okay. I’m here, love.”

At the sound of the soft words, a blessedly cool cloth touched his face and Seonghwa whimpered. 

“Joong…” he managed, and he knew the other man would understand. 

“I just went to get this for you. I won’t leave you.” Sure fingers threaded lovingly through Seonghwa’s hair. “I had a feeling your heat would start today.” 

Seonghwa managed to open his eyes, the heat still sending tremors through his body, but the knowledge that Hongjoong was there and will be there, helped ground him. The alpha sat next to him on their bed, eyes warm and loving under his short toffee brown hair and exquisitely sculpted eyebrows.

Hongjoong pressed the cloth to his neck and leaned down to kiss his forehead, body pressing against Seonghwa’s own. The omega sighed in pleasure, feeling his alpha’s body against his own, breathing in his scent of steaming vanilla lattes. His hips rolled up involuntarily and he felt the rumble of a growl against his belly. 

“You smell so sweet,” Hongjoong murmured, tracing his tongue down Seonghwa’s flushed cheeks. He nuzzled against the omega’s neck, breathing in his scent of freshly baked sugar cookies. 

Seonghwa felt a cramp in his lower belly and started trembling. “So empty Joong…” he whimpered, bringing his hands up to cover his face. 

“What’s wrong, baby?” Hongjoong murmured, scenting him to try and calm him down. Seonghwa rarely ever covered his face like that anymore when they were intimate and Hongjoong tried to calm his racing heart. The coffee tone of his scent grew stronger at his omega’s distress. 

Seonghwa’s shoulders shook and he tried to curl up, and Hongjoong started to sit up to let him, but Seonghwa cried out. Hongjoong stayed put. 

“Babe, you need to let me know what you want so I can help you.” 

“…aby…”

“What?”

“Baby! I want a baby!” Seonghwa said, voice breaking in his distress. 

Hongjoong’s eyes widened. This was something they had talked about more than a few times, but both had decided to wait until Seonghwa felt he was ready to step down from the music world for a bit. Hongjoong had no doubt that Seonghwa would be the best appa, but he wanted to make sure the omega was ready for that next step. 

He looked down at the quivering omega underneath him, and gently pushed his hands away from his face. Seonghwa was devastatingly beautiful: eyes tearful and vulnerable, high-boned cheeks flushed, black hair swept away from his strong forehead. Hongjoong felt nothing but fierce love for the man who smelled like freshly baked cookies, warm hugs, and most importantly, home. 

Suddenly, Seonghwa smiled and it was like the sun breaking through the clouds after a refreshing rain. 

“I want your baby, Hongjoong,” he whispered, reaching out to him. 

Hongjoong leaned down and captured Seonghwa’s lips in a molten sugar kiss. “No,” he whispered back, “our baby.” 

Seonghwa moaned with such longing and his scent became sharper with desire, like caramelized sugar. He pulled Hongjoong fully on top of him, rutting his hips up, slick pouring out and seeping through his sleep pants. Hongjoong’s scent became rich with the dark mocha scent as his instincts roared to life. His omega was in heat and wanted a baby, so Hongjoong had to oblige him. 

Hongjoong stripped off Seonghwa’s pants and threw them on the floor. (He knew Seonghwa would have a conniption fit about that once his heat was over, but Hongjoong didn’t care.) Breaking their kiss, he made his way down his omega’s body and buried his face in his slick. There was a lot of it and it tasted so rich, so Seonghwa. Hongjoong licked around his hole, teasing the keening omega. 

“Hongjoong,” Seonghwa breathed, arms over his head, face flushed and so wrecked. “No teasing or I’ll make you vacuum under the couch for a week.” 

Hongjoong looked up from his debauched position between the other man’s thighs, lips and chin sticky and glistening. “That’s just…cruel.” 

“Yeah, so is making me wait when I just told you that I’M SO EMPTY!” Seonghwa all but roared at him, suddenly sitting up and throwing off his shirt and grabbing Hongjoong’s face, licking his own slick out of his mouth. 

Hongjoong felt as though his veins were vibrating in his body, sending blood to his groin with extreme urgency. Seonghwa was usually a soft-spoken and gentle omega, but when he was in his heat he became a dazzling comet of desire and his forthrightness in the bedroom turned Hongjoong on all the more. He loved it when Seonghwa’s ardent, fiery side was released. 

Seonghwa all but ripped Hongjoong’s sweater off and pressed himself against his alpha, back arched, and the statuesque column of his neck standing out, littered with old bite marks and hickeys. 

“Hongjoong, please, breed me…I want you,” he moaned, rubbing himself on Hongjoong’s groin. 

Hongjoong smirked, his eyes narrowing dangerously. 

He grabbed Seonghwa’s hips and flipped them both around. He then put one hand on the bed over Seonghwa and one hand on the lower belly of his mate. 

“My omega wants a baby, does he?” 

Seonghwa whimpered, smelling the possessive sharp tang of Hongjoong’s scent. 

Hongjoong leaned down, satin lips brushing against Seonghwa’s own, and whispered, “I’m going to stuff you so full of my come there’s no way you won’t get bred by me.” 

His hands wandered lower, and Seonghwa panted, breath hot against Hongjoong’s face. Hongjoong mouthed at his jaw, teeth grazing smooth, sun-kissed skin as his hand wrapped around his length, wet with slick. The sensation of Hongjoong’s teeth against his skin, sharp and not quite breaking skin, made Seonghwa shake. 

“Joong, I’m going to—” 

“Come for me, baby,” Hongjoong rasped, biting down on Seonghwa’s neck as he arched in pleasure, painting Hongjoong’s hand and stomach in white. 

Hongjoong felt his alpha’s instincts supernova as he smelled his omega’s come. He sat up and rubbed it all over himself, feeling rich with the essence of his mate. He growled, primal and wanting, and leaned down. 

Seonghwa met Hongjoong’s bruising kiss with one of his own, wishing skin and bone were not a barrier and they could just melt together. Their tongues danced a familiar dance, Seonghwa’s long tongue reaching far back, curling into Hongjoong’s mouth, making Hongjoong moan. 

The alpha couldn’t wait any longer. He broke off the kiss, both men breathing raggedly, and took off his pants. He crawled back onto their bed and Seonghwa reached for him, pulling him up by his hair, laying an open-mouth kiss on him. 

Teeth clacked in a broken rhythm accompanied by their hot breaths and the slide of skin on skin. 

“Joong, fuck me please! I need your knot, need your come…” Seonghwa moaned in between kisses. 

“You’re a good omega, ready for me to breed you.” Hongjoong answered roughly, lining himself up at Seonghwa’s entrance. 

Seonghwa wiggled his hips forward, trying to take him in, and Hongjoong put a hand underneath his ass, squeezing his cheek. His other had gone behind Seonghwa’s neck, pulling his face toward him. As he entered the omega, Hongjoong bit down on his bottom lip, just like how Seonghwa liked it. 

A wrecked sound escaped the other man and Hongjoong pulled back, a line of bloody spit linking their lips. 

Seonghwa’s hands lost themselves in Hongjoong’s hair, twisting and curling in pleasure. Hongjoong snarled as he built up a rhythm, the feeling of Seonghwa’s pliant, wet heat eclipsing anything else he was feeling. 

“Fuck Seonghwa,” Hongjoong whispered. Everything was hot, slick, and sweet. Hongjoong held himself up over his mate, arms trembling, and looked down.

Seonghwa was lost in the pleasure, biting his lips and hair mussed with sweat. He was perfection and Hongjoong went faster, deeper, giving everything of himself to his mate. 

Seonghwa groaned deep in his throat, low and rich with want. He pulled Hongjoong down, messy chests meeting together, unbelievable heat between them. 

“Alpha…fill me up…” Seonghwa whimpered. He was close, so close. Nerves tingling and aching in that sweetly painful way. His lower belly cramping with a need to be filled, to chase away that emptiness.

Hongjoong’s hooded eyes met his and his lips curled up devilishly as he thrust deeply into his mate. “Anything for my Seonghwa.” 

Seonghwa’s eyes closed and he arched his back as he came, once again shooting all over Hongjoong. He felt the alpha’s knot grow and soon Hongjoong followed him, a keening shout that sounded like the most beautiful melody to Seonghwa’s ears. 

Seonghwa purred as Hongjoong laid his sweaty head on Seonghwa’s shoulder, kissing it softly. He finally felt full from his alpha’s knot and come. 

They arranged themselves gently on the bed, mindful of Hongjoong’s knot. Hongjoong laid a warm hand on Seonghwa’s belly and smiled. 

Seonghwa smiled back. “I love you, Hongjoong.” 

There it was. That grin he loved so much, pink lips pulled up over perfect teeth, like a sunflower rising to meet the sun. 

“Love you too, Hwa.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time I've written ABO, even though I love reading it. I haven't written something steamy like this in a looooong time so I feel rusty. I hope this was good!   
> I usually prefer top!hwa but in ABO I get alpha vibes from Joong haha   
> I might make this a series. Maybe? I've got some ideas....hehehe   
> Comments and kudos are super appreciated and loved! Especially about Seongjoong. I love those two together!!   
> Thank you for reading!! Hugs!


End file.
